Movies
by ChronaxMaka writer
Summary: Maka finds out Chrona has never been to the movies and decides to take him to one. Lots of fluff. One-shot


Chrona sat in the DWMA's dungeon rooms. Today there was no school, and he had no idea what to do with himself. He had gone to the library the day before, and now the books he had checked out were sitting on his desk, untouched. Chrona didn't feel much like reading, he was too busy thinking about his friend Maka. She was so nice to him, and he didn't deserve it. He wanted to go out and look for her, but he didn't know where she would be, and Death City was still to big and to new to him, and he couldn't deal with people giving him weird stares in public. So, he had decided to go and sit in Mr. Corner, and that's where he was now. Chrona was absorbed in his thoughts about Maka, he didn't notice it when she knocked on his door.

"Chrona? Are you in there?" When no answer came from the other side, she slowly opened the door and walked inside. Chrona was sitting in the corner. She walked over to him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder. Chrona jumped, not realizing someone was in his room. Maka smiled at him and said, "Hey, do you want to come out with me today? We could go watch a movie, or we could just walk around if you want." Chrona looked at her feet, and like he was ashamed, told her, "I don't know what a movie is. But walking around sounds nice." Maka looked at him with a weird look on her face. "You never watched a movie before? Why don't we go see one then? Is that okay?" Maka asked him nicely. Maka held out her hands and help pull him on his feet. She didn't let go though. She kept holding his hands as they walked through the corridors and hallways to go outside.

They walked at a comfortable pace, and soon a nice silence settled between them. Chrona looked at his feet, and let his thoughts roam about. Soon he thought of a questions to ask her. "Where is Soul? Is he going to be coming with us?" Chrona asked, as it occured the white haired teenager was nowhere to be seen. Maka looked at her feet before answering Chrona. "Him and that idoit Black*Star are pulling a prank on Kid. I didn't want to be a part of it, so I just left them when we got close to Kid's house." Maka continued walking, but before she could say anything, Chrona asked another question. "What was the prank? And why are they going to prank Kid?" Chrona had no idea what they could possibly be doing, but he figured it would probably be very bad if Maka didn't want to be a part of it. Maka got an angry scowl on her face. "There going to move all the paintings, furniture, and toilet paper so it's all un-symmetrical." She said with an unpleasant tone in her voice. Chrona decided he would leave the subject alone.

They walked for about ten more minutes, exchanging pleasant conversation and enjoying each others company. Soon they rached the movie theatre, and Maka walked up to the window while Chrona stood back. He had never been to a movie theatre before, and he didn't wan't to embarrass himself in public. Maka asked the woman behind the counter, "What time does the movie start?" The lady behind the counter, about a middle-age women with long blonde hair and glasses, said, "Oh, I'm sorry, the next showing isn't for another hour and a half." Maka sighed and thanked the lady, before turning back to Chrona and saying, "We have a while before the movie starts showing again. What do you want to do?" Chrona rubbed his arm nervously. He hadn't planned on coming out at all today, so he had no idea what to do until the movie started. He thought about before nervously saying, "W-we could go get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry."

He kinda wished he hadn't said that, because soon Ragnarok popped out and started asking questions and demanding food. "Where are we going? Why is she with us? And you had better remember not make the same mistake as last time. I was starving for a week!" Maka looked at him curiously. "Last time?" Chrona held his arms out and started shaking his head and stuttering something about not ever giving Ragnarok anything with jalopenos in it ever again, especially not in public. Maka just laughed and said, "Well anyways, there is a deli around the corner. Do you want to go there?" Chrona nodded at her, and they started walking up the street again. Soon they walked in the double glass doors of the deli. Maka wlked up to the counter, and listened to the counter help tell a man wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt that the dessert counter was over there, and pointed to the left. Maka walked up and greeted him, asking for three number 4's. Chrona looked up at the large menu behind the counter, and saw that the number 4 was a medium pepperoni pizza that came with any size fountain drink. They sat down in at table next to the corner. Maka looked at the ceiling, wondering what she should talk about with Chrona while they waited for the food to get done.

Chrona looked at his hands, and he wondered why Maka came to get him. He thought that she would have gone to find Tsubaki or read a book at home or something. He wasn't worth her time, he kept telling himself. Of course he had no idea that Maka thought so much more of him than what he thought. Suddenly, Chrona got a weird feeling, like someone was watching him. He looked around the resteraunt, but no one was giving them any looks. He looked at Maka, and found that her eyes were looking at him. "M-maka? Is something wrong?" Chrona asked when he saw that she was staring at him. Maka quickly looked away, but not fast enought that she was able to hide her blush. Fortunatley, the counter help came and brought them there food at that moment, so she was able to get out of answering an awkward question.

They ate their food slowly, except for Ragnarok, who ate his entire pizza in just a few moments. "More! I'm hungry!" Ragnarok yelled at Chrona, before snatching his pizza up and eating it too. Maka said angrily, "Don't eat Chrona's food! Hold on Chrona, let me go get another dish for you." Maka started to stand up, but Chrona stopped her. "N-no, it's alright, I don't mind. I'm used to it. Besides, were going to be late for the movie. It starts soon right?" Maka blinked then looked at a clock on the wall. "Oh crap, we are! Come one Chrona!" Maka grabbed Chrona's hand with such force that he thought it would tear off. They made it to the movie theatre with two minutes to spare. Maka hastily bought the tickets, and she and Chrona went inside to the theatre. Maka talked Chrona into sitting the middle rows, saying that he would be able to see the movie better. Chrona only agreed to do it because they would leave if he started feeling uncomfortable.

Soon the previews rolled, and it was only a little bit later that the actual movie started. Chrona had a hard time making sense of it all, because one minute there was a huge was scene going on, and the next it would show a peacful village scene. Eventually, Chrona realized that the story revovled around an ancient war and that there were dragons involved. He still didn't understand most of it, but Maka just laughed and said that she had accidentaly taken him to see the sequal, so it was ok. "So do you want to come back over to my place? It would be alot nicer than that dungeon room." Maka asked him nicely, and Chrona blushed and quickly replied, "S-sure, I guess."

They walked down the now darkening streets of Death City, and soon arrived at Maka's apartment. "Well, it's not much, but it's what we can afford. Anyways, now that were here, how about we play a game?" Chrona quickly looked away, and asked, "What kind of game?" Maka smiled at him and said, "A fun one, don't worry. Alright, sit on the couch, I'll be right back." And with that, she walked to her room and closed the door. A few minutes later, she emerged, with nothing in her hands, which confused Chrona. Maka quickly said, "I couldn't find what I was I looking for, so we'll just play truth or dare. OK?" Maka looked at his face, and then realized that he probably didn't know what that was.

After explaining the basics to him, he agreed to play the game with her. Maka said, "Ok, I'll go first. Truth or dare?" She asked him. Chrona thought about it and went with 'truth'. "Do you really like living in that cell?" Maka asked him. Chrona replied, "It's not the worst thing I've lived in. But it's the only thing I've got right now." Chrona looked down, then asked Maka, "Truth or dare?" Maka thought for a few moments before saying, 'truth'. Chrona thought about what to ask her, when suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Do you really like being around me?" Maka looked stunned before giving Chrona a wide smile, and saying, " Yes, Chrona, I do, that's why I wanted to go to the movies with you, and why I want to stop living in that cell. I really like being around you." Chrona blushed and looked away, and they kept going.

After they had both said 'truth' a few times, Chrona finally decided to see what Maka would dare him to do. "Dare." Chrona said, probably sounding more confident than he looked. He was a little scared that Maka might make him do something gross, or make him embarrass himself. He shook the thoughts from his mind. 'This is Maka, she probably won't make me do anything I don't want. Probably.' He thought to himself. Maka looked at him with a mischevious grin on her face. "Alright, stand up over here next to me and close your eyes. No peeping!" She told him. Chrona gulped, got up, and moved over to where she was now standing. He closed his eyes, and started to shake with fear. Maka noticed this, and took his hands in hers. He stopped shaking as bad, but he was still nervous as to what she was going to do. Maka moved her face as close to his as possible without touching. "Chrona, do you like me?" She asked so quietly, it was almost a whisper. Chrona was confused by her question. "Of course I like you, were friends aren't we?" He asked her as quietly as she asked him. Maka couldn't help but giggle at his child-like naivety. "No Chrona, do you like me as more than a friend?" She asked him.

Chrona was very nervous. He did, but he didn't want to tell her it. So he nodded, hoping she hadn't closed her eyes as well. Fortunatly for both, she did not, and her heart almost lept out of her chest when he told her yes. She closed her eys and leaned her forehead against his. Very quietly, almost to the point where he didn't hear it, she told him, "I love you, Chrona." Chrona's mind raced a thousand thoughts a second. 'She loves me? Does she really? Why is she so close to me? I don't know how to deal with this!' His thoughts were cut off as he felt Maka's breath tickling his lips. She sighed contendly, and slowly and gently, leaned her head so their lips were touching. Chrona's heart started to beat uncontrollably fast, and soon he just went with what he thought was the best thing to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to the kiss. Chrona's mind wandered to what her lips felt like. They felt nice and soft, like a cake you would give to someone for their birthday.

Eventually, they had to pull away so they could breathe, but Maka leaned her head against his neck. "Thank you, Chrona. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Chrona smiled and higged her tighter, and she looked up at him and smiled. Chrona thought this would be the best night of his life...

...Until Kid kicked the door down demanding to know where soul was. 


End file.
